Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130822182941
(Kipper opens the door. He looks around, and then gets sweaty) Kipper: WHEW! It's very hot today. (begins to walk. Suddenly, he notices that his shadow is doing the exact same thing. He begins doing all sorts of stuff, including doing a handstand while chuckling. He then stops and gets sweaty again. He walks inside his house and returns outside with a blanket. Kipper lays the blanket flat on the ground, and then lays down on it. He begins sweating once more) It's TOO hot, really. It's a...paddling pool kind of day. Oh! I know! I'll bring out my paddling pool. (walks inside his house. He walks to the closet and opens the closet door. He spots his blue paddling pool) Ah, yes. There it is. (gets the paddling pool out of the closet. But then, the things inside the closet begin to fall. Kipper gets knocked on the nose) Ouch. (a box falls on his head) Ow. (Kipper walks outside with the paddling pool. He walks past the blanket. Then he stops walking. He begins blowing air. Later, he is still blowing air. He pants, exhausted. Then he walks over to the hose. Kipper gets the top out. He tries to get the remaining parts of the hose untangled. The hose pops free, but it gets Kipper tangled. Kipper walks over to the gear for the hose. He turns it and then makes sure that the hose is spraying water out. After a moment, water begins coming out, startling Kipper) Ah! (Kipper runs frantically and falls. He gets up and walks over to the paddling pool. He then hears a bell chime) Ice cream! (runs excitedly while the hose fills the paddling pool with water. The scene cuts to Kipper licking vanilla ice cream) Mmmm. Mmmm. Mmmm... (the ice cream begins dripping out of the cone. Kipper notices and then licks some ice cream, but it gets on his head) Ooooh! (shakes the ice cream off. He then looks at the cone and eats it. When he is done, he walks over to the paddling pool. Then he stops. The hose is still filling the paddling pool with water. Kipper sees that the blanket is soaking wet and is dismayed) Oh, no. (walks over to the paddling pool. He gets shocked) Oh, no, it's leaking! How did I not know that? (rubs his head) Ooooh...Owww! (notices some bandages) Aha! (puts the bandages in the paddling pool) Perfect. (begins blowing air, and the scene gets black. Kipper walks out of his house with a cup of water. There is also a small, green umbrella and a purple drinking straw, and Kipper is holding a rubber duck. Kipper walks to the paddling pool and puts the duck in. He puts the cup on the ground. Kipper gets in the paddling pool and begins jumping up and down) Oooh. Ooooh. Ooooh. Aaaaaah... (Kipper gets the drinking straw and straightens it. Then he begins drinking watr. Then it gets dark. KIpper is shocked) Oh, no. The sun has gone. (a hail stone hits the duck and falls in the water. Kipper picks up the hail stone and more hail stones fall) Hail stones? (gets hit by hail stones repeatedly) Ow! Ow! Ooooh! Ouch! Ooooh! (grabs the umbrella and puts it over his head. The hail stones continue falling for about 30 minutes. Then they stop. Kipper puts some hail stones in the water. Then he continues drinking water)